I never someone like you
by Evangeline-Darkness12
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que solo los niños pueden creer? ¿Que son los únicos en tener la esperanza y el poder de cambiar las cosas? Una chica de 19 años cambiara todas las reglas. / Leve yaoi.


¡Hola al fandom de "Rise of the Guardians"!

Soy nueva en este lugar, espero que nos llevemos bien y disfruten de mis trabajos :3 los hago con muchisimo cariño, espero que les guste OwO

Ahora... quisiera poner el resumen completo.

**¿Quien dijo que solo los niños pueden creer? ¿Que son los únicos en tener la esperanza y el poder de cambiar las cosas? Una chica de 19 años cambiara todas las reglas. Una chica que disfruta las pesadillas como si fueran dulces sueños, que añora el frió casi invernal que el calor, que espera navidad como todo niño, que vela los dulces sueños de las personas que quiere y que disfruta el diade pascua como ninguno.**

**Una chica de alma de un niño pequeño pero de mente corrompida, retorcida, perversa y cruel. A la vez dulce, considerada e infantil... **

Bien... ahora unos datos del personaje OC principal :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nombre:** _Damian Shadow White._

**Edad:** _19_

**Sexo:** _Femenino._

**Nacionalidad:** _Britanica._

**Dato extra: **_A pesar de ser una chica feliz tiene tendencias suicidas, psicópatas, bipolares, doble personalidad y al parecer sufre del síndrome de tourette(*), constantemente mueve la pierna o el pie, o si no su cuello se gira de manera inesperada y dolorosa, aunque rara vez le pasa._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(*) Síndrome de tourette: **es un trastorno neuropsiquiatico heredado con inicio en la infancia, caracterizado por múltiples tics físicos (motores) y vocales (fónicos). Estos tics característicamente aumentan y disminuyen; se pueden suprimir temporalmente, y son precedidos por un impulso premonitorio. El síndrome de Tourette se define como parte de un espectro de trastornos por tics, que incluye tics transitorios y crónicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, esos son todos los datos y lo que tienen que saber :D

¡AH! otra cosa antes de que se me olvide...

Soy una fujoshi, es decir, amo el yaoi y tengo planes para este fic (No ahora, pero si futuramente) de crear una segunda parte yaoi ewe... asi que si no les gusta el genero... pff... ni modo...

¡Que lo disfruten! :D

* * *

><p><strong>"I never someone like you"<strong>

**By:** _Evangeline-Daerkness12_

_**Prologo**_

_**-.-**_

_**-.-**_

_**-.-**_

_**…[Chat activado]**_

**DarkRose77:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué cuentan mis dulces mounstros?

**MoonPliz00:** Oh Rose ¡Buenas tardes! Estoy bien, muchas gracias ¿Cómo está el clima para Londres?

**DarkRose77:** Como siempre… cielo nublado, nieve, frio y 0% de probabilidad de que salga el sol… ¡El clima perfecto!

**BloodySweet666:** ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿Has estado en mi país? Ayer estaba haciendo un calor y un sol de demonio ¡Y ahora hace un frio con un aire de muerte!

**MoonPliz00:** Buenas tardes a ti también Bloody.

**DarkRose77:** Veo que el clima en América no está muy bien que digamos…

**P*toelquelee:** ¿Podrían dejar de quejarse y hablar a lo que veníamos a hacer? ¿No pueden estar tranquilos?

**Lider-sama:** Si ya los conoces dear, a estas alturas no deberías ni preguntar.

**BloodySweet666:** Ah, Lider-sama, buenas tardes.

**DarkRose77:** … ¡A el si lo saludas bastardo!

**MoonPliz00:** ¡Traidor!

**DarkRose77:** ¿Sabes Moon? Creo que a nuestro querido Bloody le gusta Lider-sama.

**Lider-sama:** ¿Eh?

**MoonPliz00:** ¡Tienes razón! A Bloody le gusta Lider-sama, de lo contrario no haría aquellos avatar tan chulos y wallpers de Lider-sama

**P*toelquelee:** Pff… ¿En verdad hacer eso Bloody? No pensé que fueras si fufufu~…

**BloodySweet666:** ¡N-No es verdad!

**DarkRose77:** Bien, ya fastidie a Bloody ahora a lo que vine… ¡Se acerca navidad! ¿Qué planean hacer?

**P*toelquelee:** Hay una fiesta en la casa de BunnyBunnyCandy tal vez vaya.

**Lider-sama:** No lo sé… posiblemente con mi familia pero mi madre estará trabajando al igual que papa, así que talvez estaré solo pero iré a la casa de mi tía para jugar con mi primo… tiene 2 años la ternura y es divertido estar con él.

**MoonPliz00:** ¡Con mi abuela! Papa pasara la navidad con su otra mujer.

**Lider-sama:** …

**BloodySweet666:** ¿No te molesta que tu papa tenga otra familia?

**MoonPliz00:** Al principio sí, pero después lo entendí… Monica nunca fue una buena madre ni esposa, además… la nueva esposa de papa es muy amable y agradable, me trata bien y me llevo muy bien con sus hijos, pero este año lo pasare con la abuela para que no esté sola.

**DarkRose77:** ¡¿Por qué no tengo una hermana como tú?! ¡Decidido! ¡Me voy a México!

**BloodySweet666:** Tonta… no soportaras el clima ¿Tengo que recordártelo?

**Lider-sama:** Tiene razón… ¿Y tú Bloody? ¿Qué harás en navidad?

**BloodySweet666:** Ver anime y jugar videojuegos…

**P*toelquelee:** … ¿Es enserio?

**BloodySweet666:** ¿Qué esperabas? Mi familia me odia, mi madre cree que no debí de haber nacido y…

**MoonPliz00:** Pero lo hiciste… naciste y eres nuestro amigo… Damian dile algo…

**DarkRose77:** Jonathan vendrás a mi casa…

**BloodySweet666:** ¡Vivo en Costa Rica! ¿Cómo rayos quiere que llegue de Costa Rica a Inglaterra?

**DarkRose77:** Yo pagare el viaje, puedes quedarte en mi casa, a mi familia no le molestara… aunque tendremos que comprar más regalos.

**BloodySweet666:** No es necesario Damian-chan, sabes que no es la primera vez.

**DarkRose77:** ¡Igual no te dejare solo! Asi que prepara tu maleta ¡Que esperaremos a Santa Caluse!

**Bloodyweet666:** Santa Clause no existe Damian, a tus 19 años deberías dejar de estar en tu mundo de fantasias.

**DarkRose77:** ¡Te digo que es real! ¡Te lo juro!

**Lider-sama:** ¿Acaso lo has visto? Digo, lo dices tan convencida, al menos tendrás algo que le den valides a tus palabras.

**DarkRose77:** Pues…

**P*tuelquelolee:** ¡Lo sabía! No lo has visto, mientes…

**DarkRose77:** ¡NO!… si no que… lo que les voy a contar es algo que no deben decírselo a nadie… ¡NUNCA!

**MoonPliz00:** ¡Vamos Damian! Dinos, prometemos no decir nada.

**DarkRose77:** … Yo lo vi, cuando era niña… cuando tenía ocho años intente quedarme despierta pero me dormí… pero… no fue un dulce sueño… tuve una pesadilla… una pesadilla que me gustó mucho, me hizo feliz…

**Lider-sama:** ¿Cómo es que una pesadilla te hace feliz?

**DarkRose77:** …Porque en esa pesadilla todos morían, pero la que los asesinaba era yo y a la vez no era yo… era…

**BloodySweet666:** Nightmare… ¿Aun no te desases de el?

**DarkRose77:** Es mi otro yo, sabes que tengo problemas de doble personalidad… ya e ido con 5 psicólogos… nadie me da respuestas… ¡Lo hubieran visto! Nightmare estaba tan feliz… que hasta yo me sentí feliz, pero por eso mismo comencé a llorar ¿Qué clase de mierda soy? El disfrutar de la muerte de los demás en los sueños… me desperté de golpe y fue cuando lo vi… un hombre alto y robusto, de barba abundante y blanca con un saco lleno de juguetes… dejando los juguetes que le pedí… me volví tan feliz que olvide mi sueño, me quede quieta y me escondí para que no me viera… entonces… note que hablaba con alguien a la vez que se comía las galletas que le deje…

**P*toelquelee:** ¿Estaba con alguien? ¿Es en serio?

**DarkRose77:** ¡Tú sabes que yo no sé mentir! ¡Ni siquiera escribiendo!

**Lider-sama:** No, no, no, L-kun, lo que Dami-chan dice es verdad…

**MoonPliz00:** ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Santa existe!… ¡Eso quiere decir que el ratón de los dientes, el conejo de pascua y Sandy también existen!

**DarkRose77:** Te has olvidado de alguien…

**BloodySweet666:** ¿El coco también existe?

**DarkRose77:** Si… fue el quien me dio las pesadillas… pero ya no lo hace y las extraño…

**P*toelquelee:** Eres rara.

**DarkRose77:** Lo se… pero aún falta alguien…

**Lider-sama:** ¿Alguien más?

**DarkRose77:** Si… era el que hablaba con Santa…

**MoonPliz00:** ¿Quién era Damian?

**DakRose77:** … Su nombre es… Jack Frost… el espíritu del invierno…

**[Fin del chat.]**

* * *

><p>¡Y ese es el prologo! :D<p>

Como verán es una conversación de un chat de deferentes chicos del mundo.

En el siguiente capitulo tendremos la aparecion del coco y Damian.

Ahora... los chicos en el chat van a aparecer también el fic... PEEEEEEROOOO~~~ voy a dejer que USTEDES los elijan :3 ... estos son los chicos y que son.

**Lista de chicos en el Chat:**

_P*toelquelee (hombre)_

_MoonPliz00 (mujer)_** - México.**

**BloodySweet666: Jonathan - Costa Rica.**

_Lider-sama (hombre)_

_BunnyBunnyCandy (mujer)_

_Agente007Bone (hombre)_

_Sebas-chan~DEATH~ (mujer)_

...

Como veran tienen que escoger el nombre y la nacionalidad :D aun no aparecen asi que tienen tiempo para comentar :D

Espero que les guste n_n ¡Nos vemos!

¡Evangeline fuera!


End file.
